The War of Darkness Part Two
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK FIVE: Get the full story of what happened to Michaela and Percy for those six months. And, how the war ends. Find out the whole story in the War of Darkness Part Two.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The campers were running around. Except in the Poseidon's cabin, a lone figure was sleeping.

Suddenly, he bolted up and jumped out of bed. He changed and ran to the door.

When he opened it, he didn't expect to see Camp Half-Blood, before the camps merged.

He ran towards the dining pavilion as fast as he could.

He stopped right in front of Athena's table, not even out of breath.

"Where is Michaela?" He asked.

What Annabeth said next destroyed the Son of Poseidon.

"Who?"

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I never expected for Percy to act like this.

He practically growled when he asked/demanded where 'Michaela' is.

We tried to calm him down, didn't work, Clarisse tried to knock him out.

We finally got him to the big house, don't ask how.

Then, with all the senior councilors, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank, who were visiting, present, he started pacing and murmuring to himself.

Finally, Thalia grew impatient and shocked him. I was shocked to see it didn't affect him.

A few seconds later, he turned, and asked. "Did you just zap me?"

I was even more shocked, he asked like he didn't even feel it.

Thalia took a step back in shock.

"How about we talk this out?" Chiron asked.

Percy looked around the table, only stopping to look at me.

Actually, he was looking into my eyes. _Like he was trying to figure something out..._

I am

I yelped, and jumped back against the wall. "H-how d-did y-you..."

"It's the summer after the giant war" Percy tilted his head. "Camp is how it was before. And Camp Jupiter still exists." Everyone Shouts 'What'. "This isn't a alternate universe, because there isn't another me." He banged his hand on the table. "Clovis!" Said camper woke up. "Is it possible to trap a being more powerful than the gods into a dream world?"

Clovis blinked. "Only if there was a being with the same-" He yawned, "-domain."

Percy was staring at the table, when a noise came from the other side of camp.

Percy looked at the door, said, "I haven't seen him for months." Before running out the door.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **~Piper's POV~**

We ran after Percy, he seemed to be heading towards Half-Blood Hill.

Suddenly, a pitch black Pegasus appeared on the hill, looking straight at Percy.

Percy ran up, halfway towards the Pegasus he jumped and... became a wolf.

Pitch black, the same color as the Pegasus.

Percy can't be a werewolf. If he was than our weapons won't work on him.

Percy the wolf, ran towards the Pegasus and jumped on it.

I thought Percy was going to kill it. But, he started playing like a cub does with the mother.

Percy was running around, until the Pegasus reared up.

Percy sat down sit in front of the Pegasus.

They seem to be communicating, because soon the Pegasus started to fade and Percy starting whining.

Percy was walking in circles whining. Until he howled and with a bright light.

We appeared on Olympus.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~Zeus's POV~**

The flash of light faded. Standing there was both camps, amazons, and the hunters. Along with a wolf?

"Who dares-" I started to say, until the wolf growled at me.

I pointed my master bolt at it. It didn't seem afraid.

I was going to shoot, when there were shouts from Camp Half-Blood.

"THAT'S PERCY!"

Poseidon gasped. While I, and the rest of the council was gaping at the wolf.

The wolf changed. Standing there was not Perseus. The person standing there, looked like a deadly assassin.

The council pointed out weapons at him. While everyone else took a step back. He raised his hands, snapping his fingers.

There was a flash of light, when it faded Perseus was standing.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Primordial of Shadows. Co-Balancer of the universe. Heir to Chaos. Prince of the universe. And, second most powerful being in the universe."

There was a shocked silence. Until the demi-gods started to bow.

"Don't bow." We sat down, the demi-gods sat on chairs that was summoned.

"What are you doing here, Prince Perseus?" Athena asked.

"I don't know." Perseus replied, still standing in the middle of the thrones. "The last thing I remember is being in the throne room. We were about to go help the camps... then I woke up here."

"What was that Pegasus that you spoke to?" Piper asked.

Perseus turned. "You Piper, are a genius. A brilliant fantastic genius."

Piper, and everyone else in the room, blinked a few times.

Perseus turned back to my throne and closed his eyes.

He was murmuring something when his eyes snapped open. He held his arms open and a girl fell in.

"Nice for you to drop in." Perseus said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm really falling for you." She said, making him chuckle.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

When Percy announced his title, I was shocked. And, I was more shocked when the girl fell from the sky.

I felt a pang of jealousy, as the two shared an inside joke. Percy put her down.

The girl straightened herself out, smiled, then punched Percy in the jaw.

"You idiot! Do you know how long I've been trying to find you? Months. You've been here for months." The girl exclaimed, crossing her arms.

She acted like a mother, who just found Percy's hand in a cookie jar.

She snorted. "That's very funny Annabeth. But, it's true, I do treat Percy like he's child. Because, he is a child."

"Wait. I didn't say anything." I said, confused.

"You don't have to say something." The girl giggled, while Percy rolled his eyes, and continued. "This is Michaela. The other Co-Balancer. And, Primordial of Purity. Heir of the universe/Princess of the universe."

The girl, Michaela cleared her throat. "You did it."

Percy just rolled his eyes. "Kayla, think about it. You've grown on me."

"Is this because I gave you a disorder." She crossed her arms again.

Percy rolled his eyes, he's done that a lot today. "Where are we?"

Michaela sobered. "We're in a dream world."

"I knew this was a dream. Only I could have nightmares like this."

"This is a nightmare?" Many voices were heard asking.

Percy sighed. "Yes. Michaela isn't here. And yeah, I didn't want the third war to happen. But, it did. No changing it."

Percy turned towards Michaela. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Well, when the blast happened. You know, when your powers got hijacked." Michaela explained, when she saw Percy confused look.

"Anyway, I'm in a coma. You're... I don't know where. But, Destruction visited, didn't he?" Percy nodded to Michaela's question.

"So, we use our powers to the limit. And, we're back to the land of the wake." Percy rolled his eyes at Michaela's sentence.

"Also, I have the third great prophecy." With that last statement from Michaela, she and Percy disappeared in a flash of light.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 ** _Previously..._**

 _Tartarus was about to get bitten when a throwing knife was thrown through the Nightmare, killing it._

 _Each and every last Nightmare was killed the same way._

 _There was a flash of light._

 _When it faded, everyone looked in front of them in disbelief._

 _Standing there was Michaela, with a smirk on her face._

 _"Miss me."_

 ** _Now..._**

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

"Michaela!"

Everyone ran up to her and hugged her with all their might.

After she turned blue, from lack of oxygen, was when everyone let go.

"What happened?" Poseidon asked, looking her over.

"Dad. I'm fine." She tried several times.

He didn't stop, until a deep evil laugh was heard.

Everyone brought their weapons out, while Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Stop scaring them."

Percy appeared next to her. Looking like his old self.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was actually trying to laugh." Percy apologized.

"Percy? Percy!" Annabeth yelled, running towards him. They hugged each other.

Annabeth stepped back, after a few minutes. "What happened?"

"Percy was stuck in a dream world, while he was possessed. I came in the dream and helped him out." Michaela answered.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hazel asked.

"What life would have been if I didn't leave camp after the giant war." Percy answered, with an underlining tone of 'drop it'.

"Well, we should get to Olympus and start planning our next move." Michaela said walking up Half-Blood Hill.

She turned and announced.

"And, I have the third great prophecy."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

The leaders were once again in the Olympian throne room, except this time the balancers are here with the third great prophecy.

"So, what is it?" Apollo asked, on the edge of his seat. I leaned in too, with anticipation.

Percy looked curious as well.  
 _Maybe Michaela didn't tell him..._ I thought to myself.

Michaela took and deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were a solid green color.

 _"The angel of darkness will fall into sleep_

 _While the light will keep_

 _Angels light be shade_

 _Missing will be found in peace_

 _And darkness will cease._ "

Michaela blinked and her eyes went back to normal.

I on the other hand, was cold and clammy. I felt a shiver go down my spine. And, I saw everyone shiver.

"That was the worst prophecy I have ever heard." Apollo muttered.

"Well, it's not that bad." We all stare at Michaela, even the Primordials.

"No. Michaela's right. The first three lines are completed."

"But, the first line ' _The angel of darkness will fall into sleep_ ' means one of the Di Angelo's." Everyone nodded.

"That's not the only _ANGEL OF DARKNESS_." Michaela said.

The Primordials and Element Wolves gasped, and some face palmed.

Leaving everyone confused.

"I don't get it." My mother exclaimed.

"Ohh." Michaela said, realization crossing her face.

"We haven't shown you or told you. Wow." Michaela continued.

Percy got on. "Well, you know how we can change into a wolf, Pegasus, and horse?"

There were many 'no's from around the room.

"Oh. Well, we can." Michaela stated.

"But, we can also do this." Percy said.

They both closed their eyes and glowed. Michaela glowed white and Percy glowed black.

When the light faded. I gasped. On their backs were 12 foot long angel wings.

Michaela's were white and Percy's were black.

"' _The angel of darkness will fall into sleep'._ Percy was in a dream world. So, technically he fell asleep. _'While the light will keep'._ Apollo kept him safe. God of the sun. Sun, light.

 _'Angels light be shade'._ My powers were drained. When Percy fell asleep, his powers took mine. That's why I was in a coma." Michaela explained.

"What about the last two lines?" I asked.

Michaela and Percy shrugged.

"We should get back to camp and get the defenses up."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Percy's POV~**

After we set up defenses, everyone went to the dining pavilion for dinner. There was a tense atmosphere.

Everyone who heard the prophecy in the throne room, didn't want to tell the campers and everyone else the prophecy.

"Are you going to tell us the prophecy?" Someone shouted. Their answer was silence and shivers.

I looked over at Michaela, who was sitting next to me. She looked deep in thought.

I looked away, before I interrupt her.

Today because of the other universes, everyone sat anywhere they want.

I noticed Piper and Perseus were sitting and laughing about something.

I'm happy that Piper forgave Perseus for threatening to kill Jason.

I smiled.

To think about everything I've done in my life. The good, the bad.

Thinking back on my life.

If I did die because of the prophecy.

It wouldn't be bad.

Michaela nudged me.

 _Percy, we are going to gain more during this war, then we lose._

 _What do you mean?_

She gave me a look that said 'you'll see'.

 _He's attacking now ._

Then she disappeared.

"Wait. Michaela." I yelled. Running out of the pavilion.

I looked back.

"Erebus is attacking."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Michaela's POV~**

When I left the pavilion, I appeared on a tree in the woods.

The view I have is amazing. I can see everything, the cabins, the pavilion, the monsters with Erebus, and the beach.

'Well, enough games'. I thought myself.

I summoned my bow and found an opening to shoot from, where I can see out, but no one can see in.

I hide my sent, heat signature, and aura. I was completely hidden.

I was shooting arrow after arrow.

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

After about an hour of fighting right next to Percy, we went our separate ways.

The monsters were dying. Campers, amazons, hunters, and gods were helping. But, the other Primordials couldn't help.

And, with Percy fighting with riptide and Michaela shooting arrows, the monsters were dying.

After another half hour...

I heard a scream.

Not just a scream.

I knew this scream.

It was Percy.

 **~Michaela's POV~**

When I heard the scream, I saw red.

I appeared on Half-Blood Hill, wearing a spaghetti strapped ocean blue dress, that went down to my knees in the front and to my ankles in the back.

Erebus was ten feet in front of me, and Percy laying a few feet to the right of Erebus, with a dagger in his heart.

He's dead.

Percy died.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Erebus's laugh.

"Perseus is dead."

With that one statement, there were shout of protest and cries.

Erebus snapped his fingers and darkness surrounded everyone.

Apollo and his children fell to their knees from the power of darkness.

With Percy dead, Erebus is stronger.

The darkness wrapped around me.

 **~Nico's POV~**

I closed my eyes as Michaela started screaming.

The screams lasted a few minutes before they stopped.

I opened my eyes to see her on her hands and knees.

"I killed the other Co-Balancer of the universe and there is nothing you can do without hurting yourself."

Michaela started giggling. Before long she laughter a gut wrenching laughter.

Even Erebus was surprised.

"Not me. I can't do anything. Well, not until Peace gets here."

 **~Michaela's POV~**

Erebus jumped back, staring at me in fear.

"That's impossible."

Immediately after Erebus said that, he took an arrow to the heart.

He yelled out in pain and staggered back.

I stood up, while the darkness fled from everyone behind me.

I started chuckling and started shaking my head.

"You can come out now." I called out.

"Well, hello to you too." My mother said coming out of the trees.

"Your late. And you wonder why Percy doesn't like you." I said, crossing my arms.

Erebus chose that moment speak up.

"H-how are you still calm?" He asked, holding his heart where the arrow pieced his skin. "I just killed Perseus. Not even you can remain this calm." Erebus glared at me.

"Did you hear the third great prophecy?" I asked, leaning back on a wall of water.

"Yes. The only line left is 'The missing will be found by peace'. That means I leave. Peace will come to the camp, and the missing will be found. Simple." Erebus said with ease. Well, with enough ease when there's an arrow in your heart.

"Aww. Isn't that cute. He thinks he has everything figured out. Aww." I say, with a smile like I was talking to a child.

"What do you mean?" Erebus asked, cautiously.

"'The missing will be found by Peace'. It's Peace, with a capital 'p'. Not peace as in the opposite of war. It's the opposite of Chaos."

Erebus took a step back and paled. He started murmuring, saying how it was impossible.

"Who's Peace?" My mother asked.

"Chaos created the universe as a female. Everyone thought she was a male, so she used her female form as a gateway to see what she created. She named herself Peace. And later on she made another form, Void. Who watches over the Void. Anyway, the line means Peace has the ones who are missing." I smirked at Erebus.

"Then, where are they?" He asked.

I grinned. I've been waiting for that question for awhile now.

There was a bang.

A cloak figure flipped out of a tree, took the arrow out of Erebus's heart, ran to Percy and stabbed him in the heart with it.

The figure then casually walked over to me and stood arms crossed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light behind me.

"The missing have been found by Peace." I announced.

I took out a sword.

I took a deep breath.

The last line of the prophecy means Percy is saved from his own darkness. But, nobody needs to know that.

I took another deep breath, closed my eyes, and I called on the power of Chaos, Order, and Destruction.

I opened my eyes and charged at Erebus.

One swinging of my sword, making a brightness light.

That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 **~Michaela's POV~**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Once those words were said, Percy brought Annabeth into a dip and kissed her.

The crowd went wild, shouting things like 'finally', 'took you two long enough', and my personnel favorite, the Apollo and Hermes kids were singing 'kiss the girl'.

Everyone ran up to the two, picked them up and headed to the canoe lake.

I stayed back smiling. Since last month, I've been stuck in a wheelchair. But I don't mind, it helps me think.

I woke up two weeks after I blacked out, last month we made portals on Olympus to go from universe to universe, but there is only two portals for the two other universes. Everyone left to go to their own universes.

Apparently, everyone else is still resting, because they didn't show up the wedding.

There will always be darkness, but once a spark of light comes, it catches fire that spreads.

There will always be light, but there will always be darkness.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	11. Epilogue Part One

Epilogue Part One

The three years after the wedding of Percabeth, many things happened. The first thing that happened was the angry powerful Percy who was out for blood. But, I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

It started when Nico and I took a little trip away from Camp. It lasted two weeks, we come back to the Aphrodite cabin smirking at us. Nico and I shared a look, until we came to the middle of Camp, where Percy was.

Turns out one of Piper's siblings leaked to everyone, and Percy that Nico and I...

Got married without Percy's permission. That happened 7 months after Percy's and Annabeth's wedding. Moral of the story, always get your sibling's permission before you get married.

Speaking of marriage, after that little incident Annabeth told me a little secret. Okay, maybe it was a _huge_ secret.

She told me when I stepped out of the Chaos' cabin, actually she grabbed me the moment I stepped out, then dragged me behind the cabin. The second I took a good glance, I knew something happened.

When I calmed her down turned out, she was two months pregnant. That was a year after their wedding. I became a Godmother/Aunt at age 17.

When the baby came, she was a beautiful little girl with some black hair, grey eyes, and a cute little nose. Percy turned to me for the name, even Annabeth agreed I could name her. The moment I said Amelia Pond Jackson, Percy understood why when I said it.

But, Percabeth didn't stay together for long. Amelia was 18 months old when they broke up. Percy and Annabeth didn't tell anyone why, but I guessed it. Annabeth couldn't take it when Percy was gone, leaving it save planets, saving different universes and getting older, but looking the same. she couldn't take him leaving and coming back different.

When Percy's 21st birthday came, Percy and I were given a new title. Percy got the Primordial god of Death, while I got the Primordial goddess of Life.

Later on, Percy received the Primordial god of Assassins, and I received the Primordial goddess of Emotions.

During the three years, the elemental wolves both dead and alive got in loads of trouble. Luke got in trouble with Artemis, and Percy went to fixed it. The Olympian Percy most talks to is probably Artemis, because of the issues he helps resolve. Because of the issues he resolves, he dies... a lot.

I think that's it.

No. Wait. Nico and I had a child a few months after Percabeth broke up, he's name is Eric Mason Di Angelo. He has Nico's hair and nose, and my eyes and mouth.

I hope I got you all caught up with life. Because the good news is that there hasn't been any life threatening situations for Camp. Oh, before I forget, Camp Jupiter moved the entrance next to bunker nine. Now there's two camps again.

From,

Michaela McKinley Jackson Di Angelo

Daughter of Poseidon and Primordial Goddess of Life, Purity, and Emotions

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	12. Epilogue Part Two

Epilogue Part Two

One thing no one understands is that Percy's and I's relationship, is full of rollercoaster's. The relationship has so many problems, and sometimes _that_ is an understatement. The biggest problem in the relationship is between Percy and my mother, or the _lack_ of relationship. It's hard sometimes because Athena and Percy have gotten over their problems. Mostly because of what happened between Percy and Annabeth.

The problem is Percy still isn't really liking my mother.

The solution, it happened a few months after Percy's mother and step-father died, Percy should be in his late thirties, but he was actually in his early 500's.

Percy was in need of a motherly figure in his life. That's when my mother came and gave him a letter. The same letter she left for him when she died, but it was never given to him.

After he read the letter Percy forgave her. Finally, I was waiting for sooo loonnngggg for that to happen.

Ughh, Percy needs to stop being overprotective.

Now, I have to go. Apparently, Percy needs help saving a different universe.

But, before I go, always remember that all relationships have ups and downs. And that love will always find a way.

From,

Michaela McKinley Jackson Di Angelo

Daughter of Poseidon and Primordial Goddess of Life, Purity, and Emotions

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
